pokemonxyugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
RT01
' Puzzle of The Gods! Darkness Game!!' (Japanese: 神のパズル！闇のゲーム！ Kami no Pazuru! Yami no gēmu!! ) is the first episode of Pokémon Retro - The Shadow Games and aired on February 21, 2012. Yugi Moto has been bullied in school. Protected and comforted by his friend Téa Gardner, Yugi shows her his secret puzzle, that he has been unable to solve for eight years. Although offered protection by the hall monitor Demetrius Trudge, Yugi is not happy with his methods. Summary The story begins with a prologue explaining the history of the Shadow Games. The first scene shows two archeologists finding a golden, ancient box. Both of them die soon after the approach. 3000 years later, It's lunch time at Las Vegas High. The boys decide to play basketball and let the girls play too. Yugi is offered to come play basketball, rather than play Pop-up Pirate by himself. Yugi declines saying it’s alright, his team would just lose. His cyndaquil, Cindy is shown soon after. Yugi begins to talk in soliloquy, wishing he could play his kind of games with someone. Taking a box containing a puzzle out of his bag, he says his greatest treasure is in this box, but you have to keep it a secret. He gives Cindy a riddle to hint what is in the box, "It's something that you see, but have never seen before". About to reveal the answer as he opens the box, Tristan Taylor suddenly appears and swipes the box from Yugi's hands. He and Joey Wheeler mock Yugi for talking to himself. They tease him by throwing the puzzle across the room to each other, while Yugi tries to take it back. Joey is disgusted by Yugi caring so much for the box. He tells Yugi that he’s going to teach him to be a man. Holding up the puzzle Joey tells Yugi to hit him if he wants the box back. Yugi protests that he hates violence. They continue to tease Yugi with the box. After looking at what’s inside Joey chucks it across to Tristan. However Téa catches the box in midair. She yells at the tormentors and Olivia Love enters the room in surprise thinking Téa had yelled at her. Olivia complains about her hunger and Tristan and Joey offer to buy her lunch. The three then leave. Yugi, delighted by the appearance of his rescuer, thanks her, while Téa explains the boys had been peeking while the girls took their shots. Yugi begins to fantasize on that. Téa goes on to coddle Cindy and asks Yugi what’s in the box. Yugi offers to show Téa, provided she keeps it a secret. He reveals the contents. Téa is impressed by the sparkling gold pieces. Yugi reveals the answer to the riddle is a puzzle. He’s never finished it so he doesn’t know what it looks like. Explaining that his family owns a game shop, that sells unusual games from all over the world, he tells that he found the puzzle a few years back and that it is a memento of his grandpa to Téa's surprise. Yugi tells Téa that the puzzle had been found in an Egyptian ruin. Gazing upward he proclaims that the hieroglyphs read “Whoever solves this puzzle shall be granted one wish…” (“Like the dragon balls”) He notices Téa giving him a strange look and reminds her that it's a secret, and Téa tells Yugi he can trust her. Yugi admits it's depressing that he's been working the puzzle for eight years and hasn't solved it. Téa tells him not to give up, he has his heart in it. She asks Yugi what his wish was. Yugi tells her it's too secret. Meanwhile Tristan, Joey, and Olivia bump into Demetrius Trudge, who overhears them talking about bullies. He asks what they were saying about bullies. Joey tells hims to keep out of this. Tristan quickly restrains Joey and forces a smile saying that it's nothing. Trudge announces picking on people is bad. Olivia and Tristan quickly agrees. After Trudge leaves Olivia tells Joey not to pick a fight with Trudge, and explains that he is the toughest student in school. Joey then shows Tristan a piece of Yugi's puzzle he managed to swipe from the box earlier. He grasps the piece and grins, saying how Yugi won't be able to solve it if he's missing a piece. Olivia tries to change him but Joey reminds her and Tristan about the lunch. The duo leave the halls. Joey then fires the puzzle piece out the window into a channel and whispers to himself how much Yugi is a fool. Cindy then meets up with Trudge's Houndour. Yugi is asked by Trudge if Tristan and Joey were bullying him. Yugi replies that nothing is happening to him. Trudge explains that victims often defend their attackers. He assigns himself the position of Yugi's bodyguard and Houndour his guard dog. Yugi meets Téa just before he goes into his home. The two of them go in. Téa screams as she sees Solomon Moto, Yugi's grandfather. She looks at Yugi and asks him through gritted teeth why he said his grandfather was dead. Solomon screams that he's not dead and Yugi said he meant it was going to be a memento. Solomon makes Téa uncomfortable by commenting on how much she has grown since he last saw her, especially her breasts. Solomon then tells Yugi that the puzzle is beyond his understanding. The team of archaeologists who took it from a pharaoh's tomb all died mysterious deaths. The last said with his dying breath "The Shadow Games". Téa gets worried, but Yugi thinks Shadow Games sound cool. Solomon makes an attempt to grab the puzzle, but Yugi runs saying that he just wants to sell it. That night, Yugi struggles to solve the puzzle and falls asleep after a few hours. The next day at school, Trudge greets Yugi, wanting to show him something. He leads Yugi to Joey and Tristan where they lie beaten up along with their pokémon, Pidgey and Perap. Yugi tells Trudge that this is too much and asks Joey and Tristan if they are okay. Joey asks Yugi if he's happy now. Yugi explains that it's not true, he didn't ask Trudge to do this. Trudge continues to attack Joey, but Yugi protests, he won't let Trudge do this to his friends. Trudge jokes about Yugi calling them his friends and imposes a bodyguard fee of $1600. Yugi continues to stare at Trudge in shock. Trudge interprets it as Yugi not being satisfied until Joey and Tristan are beaten up some more and proceeds to attack, but Yugi stands in his way refusing to let him hurt the two and states to hurt him in their place. Trudge insists that he hates picking on people, but this isn't bullying it's a warning, showing him what will happen if he doesn't pay up. Joey is shocked at Yugi standing up for them as Trudge beats Yugi. Before Houndour can crush Yugi's throat, Trudge calls him off. Trudge then leaves the three of them warning Yugi if he doesn't pay, he'll hurt him as he holds up a knife. As dusk beckoned, Joey and Tristan walked along the channel outside the school. Joey jumped into the canal and retrieves the puzzle piece he tossed in there. Tristan then claims how they could have used their pokémon to get the piece. That night while Yugi was trying to work out what was to be done about Trudge and his fee, Cindy persuades him to work on the puzzle. Unlike other days, solving the puzzle seemed a lot easier. Yugi quickly began assembling the puzzle until there was one piece left. Upon realizing the last piece wasn't in the box he quickly began scavenging his room in search for it. He began to sob about not being able to get his wish, before his Grandfather came in. Yugi told him how a piece was missing and Solomon began to encourage him, he'd put eight years into making it, he should have more faith his wish will be granted. Solomon then produced the last piece. Yugi hugged his grandfather for finding it, but Solomon said that it wasn't him who found it, that a friend of his had come by earlier, he was soaking wet even though it wasn't raining. He tells Yugi the boy's name was Joey and he asked Solomon to give the piece to Yugi. When Yugi completed the puzzle, a shadow emerges and possesses him. Later that night, Trudge waits at the school after being called out there by Yugi. Yugi, as Dark Yugi appears sitting on a nearby vaulting horse. This time Yugi has an air of confidence around him and looks slightly different while also wearing the now-solved Millennium Puzzle on a lace around his neck. Trudge asks for the money and Yugi holds it out saying he's raised it to $3200, but it wouldn't be fun to just hand it over. Dark Yugi decides to play a two-part Shadow Game with Trudge. The battle ensues against Cindy and Houndour, but ends in Cindy's victory. Dark Yugi then goes on to ask Trudge for his knife and sets it next to the money saying on the vaulting horse. Trudge gets anxious as he wonders what kind of game involves money and a knife. Yugi explains the rules. *Each player takes turns putting the money on top of their hand and stabbing through the money with the knife. *Each turn, a player must take more than two bills. *The game continues until the money is gone, and the players would then keep any of the money they stabbed. *If a player tries to take the money by hand, or quits, they forfeit all the money to the opponent. Trudge begins to wonder if this is really Yugi before agreeing to start. They played ro-sham-bo (rock-paper-scissors) to decide who went first. Yugi won and went first. On his turn, he got less than five bills. He reminds Trudge, that if you use too much strength, you will stab yourself. The point of the game is to control your greed. Trudge goes and gets over $800. Later in the game, the money was running out, and Trudge thought he would get the rest. Then, his right arm began to be tremble. Yugi explained that it was now controlled by his greed and asked would he sacrifice his hand to get more money. Trudge, said there was a way he could get the money with one stab without hurting his left hand, before lunging the knife towards Yugi. Yugi jumped away and said that he thought Trudge wouldn't be able to follow the rules. Trudge points out the Eye of Anubis as it appeared on Yugi's forehead. Yugi explained that it is only seen by those who trespass in his soul. He pointed at Trudge yelling Penalty Game! Greed! The illusion of avarice!! Ushio started to see money falling everywhere, due to the illusion of avarice. Yugi, not thinking the punishment wasn't bad enough, sicced Cindy on Trudge and created a whirl of fire around him. Yugi then left, holding Cindy and keeping the money. The next morning, gossip about Trudge going to the hospital for burns and insanity went around the school. Yugi could not remember the events of last night apart from finishing the puzzle. While walking down the corridor celebrating, he bumps into Joey. Joey asks him how he's doing and says that he also has a treasure and asks Yugi if he wants so see it. Yugi does, but Joey laughs and says that he can't. "It's something you can show, but can't see." Yugi begins to think and Joey tells him that the answer is friendship and thanks Yugi for showing him they're friends. Joey dashes off saying he'll see Yugi later in class, thinking , how could he say such corny stuff. Yugi runs after him calling him back saying he forgot his shoe. Major Events *Yugi solves the Millennium Puzzle *Dark Yugi plays his first Shadow Game *Cindy is revealed to know Tackle, SmokeScreen and Flamethrower *Yugi and Joey start a friendship Debuts Humans *Yugi Moto *Joey Wheeler *Tristan Taylor *Téa Gardner *Olivia Love *Demetrius Trudge *Solomon Moto *Dark Yugi1 1Yami Yugi is referred by this name throughout the season. Pokémon *Cyndaquil *Houndour *Pidgey *Chatot Characters Humans *Yugi Moto *Joey Wheeler *Tristan Taylor *Téa Gardner *Olivia Love *Demetrius Trudge *Solomon Moto *Dark Yugi Pokémon *Cyndaquil (Yugi's, Cindy) *Houndour (Trudge's) *Pidgey (Joey's) *Chatot (Tristan's, Perap) Cast *Dan Green as Dark Yugi/Narrator *Matthew Gray Gubler as Yugi Moto *Lucy Hale as Cindy/Téa Gardner *Jensen Ackles as Tristan Taylor *Jason Lee as Joey Wheeler *Chelsea Kane as Olivia Love *Patrick Warbuton as Demetrius Trudge/Houndour *Ted Levine as Solomon Moto *Archeologists - unknown *Two basketball players - unknown Trivia *If Contest Wars '''isn't considered the 1st season of the LV stories, then this would be regarded as the very first chapter/episode of Pokémon LV. Same goes for if '''Pokémon Academy isn't the first series to air and begin the Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, Retro would take that honor. *Yami is referred to as 'Dark Yugi' throughout the entire season until the Bakura Arc, where Yugi knows of his presence and gives him his nickname. *This episode/chapter is the first to be based off the anime AND manga. *This episode/chapter begins the trend of debuting a one-off character that would later appear in a later series of Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh. On the topic of, Demetrius Trudge would go on to become a recurring character in the currently unnamed Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's stories. Similarities/Changes To The Anime/Manga *Most of scenes that are featured in the anime that were altered from the manga, are used from the manga (ex- Yugi's tussle with Joey, Yugi and Téa talk to Solomon, Joey and Tristan's encounter with Trudge, etc.) *The opening scene with the archeologists is added with the narration from the manga. *Olivia takes the place of Miho Nosaka, however she is shown to be close with both Tristan and Joey. *The game Yugi is seen playing is Pop-Up-Pirate from the manga. He is shown building a house of cards (like in the anime) in a later episode/chapter of LV. *The scene where Joey retrieves the missing puzzle piece is taken from the anime and happens AFTER Trudge beats up Yugi, not before. *Dark Yugi's debut was created solely from imagination and uses aspects of the anime, manga, and Pyramid of Light opening. *The relationship between both Yugi and Téa as well as Dark Yugi and Cindy is first shown. *The Shadow Game between Dark Yugi and Trudge is from the manga, the one from the anime (hanging from a tower by a line of facedown playing cards and moving up spaces depending on the number) is used by the 5th Kanto Gym Leader (in Yugi's Johto (and Kanto) Adventures), Janine, who is an amateur Team Rocket member in training trying to avenge her father's failure. She defeats Gold, stealing his soul and then battles Yami and wins the Soul Badge (and his soul) for Gold. Category:Retro Episodes Category:Episodes centered around Yugi Moto